


light my heart up in flames

by jeontly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontly/pseuds/jeontly
Summary: Jaemin clung to Jaehyun all day, smacking kisses against every inch of Jaehyun's skin he could reach, their bodies woven together.or, jaehyun and jaemin celebrate the new year together
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	light my heart up in flames

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jung jaehyun ♡ to celebrate I bring you more of my 2jae bullshit! I just love these two so much ok :( this fic is signature me™ aka lots of kissing and excessive use of the word 'baby'
> 
> # **bingo tiles;** celebration, fireside, hot chocolate, cookies, movie marathon. and w that I have a [bingo](https://i.imgur.com/yYTkMEH.jpg)!

Jaehyun quietly tiptoes into his room, careful not to rouse the sleeping boy bundled in his bed. He slips into the covers, snuggling Jaemin to his chest. Jaemin smells like soap and fresh laundry, and Jaehyun holds him close.

Jaemin stirs when he feels strong arms wrapping around his slim waist.

"Jaehyun hyung?"

"Mm," Jaehyun says, nosing along Jaemin's neck. Jaemin sighs contentedly. He's so fluffy and soft, drowning in one of Jaehyun's tees—oversized on his tiny frame. 

"I missed you." Jaemin murmurs, voice low and thick with sleep.

"I missed you, too, baby," Jaehyun says, kissing Jaemin's nape.

Jaemin twists around in Jaehyun's embrace and tilts his head for languid morning kisses.

"Did you have fun with the 127 hyungs?" Jaemin asks with a sweet kiss to Jaehyun's lips, brushing their noses together.

"Yeah. The sunset was pretty, but—" Jaehyun says, tracing Jaemin's face with his finger, "you're prettier."

A pretty blush splashes across Jaemin's, matching his pink hair, and he smiles, leaning in to kiss Jaehyun.

"You should've stayed home with me then. Could've cuddled and kissed me instead." Jaemin pouts. Jaehyun kisses his frown away until Jaemin smiles against his lips.

"You should've come with us," Jaehyun says, bopping Jaemin’s nose.

"Mm, no. Too early. Still sleepy." Jaemin mumbles, tucking his face into the crook of Jaehyun's neck.

Jaemin's lashes flutter against Jaehyun's skin, drifting back to sleep. His soft breaths lull Jaehyun into slumber, too. 

They doze off, tangled in each other.

Sunlight filters in through the curtains, gleaming in Jaehyun's face. Gilded rays wash over his body and pry his eyelids apart. 

Jaehyun yawns, stretching his limbs, and grabs his phone. The time emblazoned across the screen and sun coruscating in the afternoon sky tells him they only have an hour left. 

Jaemin is still asleep, curled around Jaehyun's frame. His cotton candy hair haloes his head, and he looks like an angel. Jaehyun smiles, running fingers through Jaemin’s silken strands.

"Morning, baby." Jaehyun kisses Jaemin's forehead, but he doesn't move. Jaehyun lightly shakes Jaemin. "Baby, wake up." 

Jaemin mumbles something unintelligible and clings tighter to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun attacks Jaemin's face with kisses, his favorite method of waking up, until Jaemin is giggling, blinking brightly up at Jaehyun. 

"Okay, hyung. I'm up." Jaemin surrenders. 

"Good boy." Jaehyun bends down to kiss Jaemin's lips. Jaemin cups the back of Jaehyun's neck, holding him down for more kisses. He sighs.

"Can't we just stay in all day?"

"I'd love too, baby. But, we gotta meet my parents, remember?"

"Fuck, you're right." Jaemin snaps up, lugging himself off the bed.

"That's my baby," Jaehyun says, pulling Jaemin into his chest and rewarding him with a kiss. 

It takes them longer to get ready because Jaemin keeps stealing kisses, and Jaehyun always indulges him. He can't help that his boyfriend is so soft and sweet and cute. Jaehyun is weak.

Jaemin takes his sweetass time, sipping on his coffee and basking in the sunshine. It isn't until six minutes before they have to leave when he pulsates with nervous energy, fussing over his hair and clothes.

Jaehyun envelops Jaemin in his arms to ease Jaemin's tension. 

"Relax, baby. My parents adore you." Jaehyun reassures, kissing Jaemin's temple.

Jaemin gnaws on his lip, brushing his bangs over his eyes, then sweeping them off his face.

"Do I look cute, hyung?"

Jaehyun glances over Jaemin's appearance through the mirror. He kisses Jaemin's jaw and says, "yes, baby. You're always cute. You’re perfect."

That answer appeases Jaemin. He spins around, looping his arms around Jaehyun's neck to reel him in for kisses.

They’re fifteen minutes late. Jaehyun isn't mad about it.

Lunch is wonderful—an upscale barbecue restaurant in Seoul where they have their own private room. Their table is decadently decked out with a colorful medley of South Korean delicacies: haemeul jeon, ddeok guk, and the finest selection of premium, richly marbled hanwoo that melts like butter on their tongues.

Jaemin eats well, and Jaehyun's parents love him. Jaemin charms them the same way he did Jaehyun—with his sweet words and sweeter smiles.

Jaehyun's parents treat Jaemin like he's their own son. Jaehyun's mother places succulent chunks of meat onto his bowl, and his father pours him shots of soju. Jaehyun's overjoyed and proud, his hand finds Jaemin's under the table, twining their fingers together. Jaemin's lips curl around his chopsticks in a smile.

Jaemin sneaks kisses from Jaehyun whenever his parents aren't looking. Jaemin's lips taste like barbecue, smoky and salty, and it's exhilarating, his ears glowing bright red. Jaehyun's parents peer at him curiously, but he blames it on the alcohol.

"Hyung's so cute," Jaemin whispers into Jaehyun's ear. His lips brush Jaehyun's skin, and a fierce pink blush smatters across his cheeks. 

Jaehyun squeezes Jaemin’s thigh, reveling in the way he jolts under Jaehyun's electric touch. Jaemin whimpers with a choked gasp, face flushed. 

"You're cuter," Jaehyun murmurs.

The drive to Jaehyun's home is relatively peaceful and quiet. Classical music emits from the speakers, drowning out his parents' hushed whispers.

Jaemin reclines his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. He grasps Jaehyun's hand, playing with his fingers and kissing his knuckles. Jaehyun smiles, losing himself in the haze of Jaemin's kisses as the world blurs around them.

Jaehyun and Jaemin idle the rest of their holiday at Jaehyun's house. They're celebrating the new year together. 

Jaemin clung to Jaehyun all day, smacking kisses against every inch of Jaehyun's skin he could reach, their bodies woven together.

Now, they lounge on the couch, indulging in steamy hot chocolate and freshly baked, homemade salted coffee browned butter cookies. Lambent flames rumble from the fireplace, shrouding them in warmth. Jaehyun feels toasty with Jaemin huddled into his side. 

There's a movie playing on the tv, but neither of them pays attention. Jaemin crawls onto Jaehyun's lap, nuzzling kisses against his jawline. Jaehyun catches Jaemin's mouth for deep, lingering kisses.

"Hi." Jaemin breathes against Jaehyun's mouth, grinning.

"Hi," Jaehyun says, eyes twinkling.

Jaemin laughs and angles their faces to kiss Jaehyun again.

Jaehyun savors the kiss, grazing his lips over Jaemin's slowly. Jaemin tastes like chocolate and coffee, and Jaehyun licks up the lingering traces of vanilla, espresso, and cardamom.

Jaemin melts into Jaehyun's chest as he kisses him. Jaehyun winds his arms around Jaemin's tiny waist, tugging him closer, feeling their heartbeats drumming together. Jaemin weaves his fingers into Jaehyun's hair, tilting his head to kiss him deeper, mouth moving incessantly over Jaehyun's. He tears into Jaehyun's bottom lip, dragging the flesh between his teeth.

"Baby." Jaehyun groans, blinking dazedly at Jaemin. 

Jaemin has a wicked grin on his face, and his eyes glitter darkly when Jaehyun captures his lips again. Jaehyun licks into his mouth, and Jaemin moans around his tongue. His voice is low and breathy, and Jaehyun swallows the sound, engulfing Jaemin's mouth with his. 

"Want you." Jaemin whispers, slipping his hands underneath Jaehyun's shirt, splaying across the ridges of his abs.

"Baby." Jaehyun gasps when Jaemin tugs on his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Jaehyun tightens his hold around Jaemin's torso, hauling them off the couch. Jaemin smirks, sprinkling kisses across Jaehyun's face and winding his legs around Jaehyun's waist.

Moonlight shines softly over them as Jaehyun cuddles Jaemin in his embrace. Jaemin glows—bright eyes shimmering and pink hair glimmering in the starry sky. Jaehyun bends down to kiss Jaemin, and Jaemin smiles against his lips, blissful.

"I love you, hyung."

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> the bingo tiles didn't come into play until the very end of the fic press f sorry I just take any prompt and make it about kisses
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightokki) ♡


End file.
